Taiki's First Fanficiton!
by GoggleMaster01
Summary: Not really a fanfiction- just a welcome to the site for the new goggle boy and his Digimon! May be suckish, please review to help me improve it. K just to be safe.


AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER!

GoggleMaster01- Digimon still belongs to Bandai/Toei, not me. Taiki is not mine. He's actually an unreleased character from Digimon. And so, when the first episode of canon airs, he may be OOC in this fic. I'll try to keep in in character with the little information I have, but don't whine if he ends up OOC. In fact, everyone might be OOC. If they are, tell me, and I'll swoop in and fix it. This is Taiki's first fic, so enjoy it! (Oh yea, I still don't own Digimon, it's still Bandai's) There's a pretty big cast if you add up all four seasons of Digimon- just assume everyone was there even if I don't name them. (Keenan and Falcomon too, because they rock.)

* * *

The clear night air was filled with the screams of many children and Digimon. They were arguing over "How the hell did Henry get Lalamon in a Wonderswan game, Lalamon didn't back exist then!" when their leader, a boy named Tai Kamiya, decided to get their attention.

"Okay, I call this very important meeting to order!" Tai yelled through a megaphone. The other DigiDestined settled down and looked at their leader.

"Why did you call us all to the soccer field?" Matt asked. "We usually go to one of our houses for these meetings, if not the DigiWorld."

"Our houses might be monitored. This is top secret," Tai said. "And my Digivice broke."

"So, you choose a public park?" Matt asked.

"It's night, Matt! Who goes to the park at night?" Tai yelled.

"Shadow Link, he can't go out in daylight," Agumon said.

"Shadow Link is in a different continuity," Tai said dryly. "We don't have to worry about him."

"Okay, first thing's first," Tai said. "Takato, Takuya, how are things in your territories?"

Takato stood up. "Well, things have been calm in my territory," Takato said. "Me and Guilmon made some Guilmon bread, which Calumon stole and ran all over Tokyo with and she nearly blew our cover. But, we caught her and no one saw us, so it's okay."

Calumon giggled. "I like Guilmon bread!" she sighed.

Takuya said, "Except for a few series haters, we've been fine."

Matt stood up next. "Tai, what about our territory?" he asked.

"Y'mean the yaoi fanfic?" Tai asked. He cringed. "I-hate-yaoi. WHY dos our series have to be the most popular? That had to have been the worst experience of my life, reading about me making out with-"

"Matt again?" Rika said cooly.

"No- it was AGUMON!" Tai screamed.

"It's okay, Tai," Agumon said. "I've been paired with Joe."

"No, it's the Data Squad Agumon!" Tai cried.

This sent the kids and Digimon into an uproar. Why? Because about three years ago, the Data Squad DigiDestined WERE best buds with the rest of the DigiDestined. But then, Marcus kidnapped Keenan Crier from his home in DigiWorld. And, after seeing how cruelly DATS scientists treated the wild boy, T.K. got angry because of his whole "I hate darkness" funk and Ken got mad because they were acting like the Digital Emperor when he got a new Digimon and Agumon got mad because he finally realized "Agumon" wasn't Marcus's Agumon's given name but an ugly, giant redesign of him and Bokomon got mad because Neemon actually thought Keenan was a Digimon instead of a DigiDestined. So, Omnimon and Imperialdramon and CrimsonGallantmon and Susanoomon pounded the crap out of the scientists and Keenan got away and he and Marcus wound out blowing up DATS's only gateway to the DigiWorld. Commander Samson got mad at that and sent Marcus and the gang to track down whoever was responsible. And THAT led to a whole chain of events involving Jeri being kidnapped AGAIN and a big giant battle which ended in a stalemate which Tai hated and Neemon getting his pants pulled five times and a bunch of other things that ended in Keenan running for the other DigiDestined. DATS whined about how much they wanted him back and then, in the end, broke ties with the other DigiDestined and started acting on their own, constantly attacking the DigiDestined, especially Tai and Kari, who were housing Keenan in their home because Kari had sort of adopted him as an unofficial pet. And now, the slightest mention of DATS sent the DigiDestined into an uproar.

"Their feet smell like peanut butter!" Kazu and Kenta yelled at the same time.

"They eat muffin bottoms!" Gomamon cried.

"We should pour milk in the floor of Yoshino's car!" JP added.

"Um, doesn't the author have a policy about Japanese names?" Joe asked.

"Well, I think she'll let it slide because Yoshi is he name of a cute little dinosaur and she doesn't deserve it," JP yelled.

On and on and on it went. Tai picked up his megaphone. "SHUT UP!" Tai screamed. Everyone settled down. "I don't know why he even uses a megaphone, he's loud enough on his own," Matt whispered.

"Anyway, now for the top secret part," Tai said. "After They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named betrayed us, Bandai decided to be nice and give us a new series. Izzy got an email saying they're going to send a new DigiDestined to our next meeting. They don't want word of this new series getting out, and They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have cameras everywhere, maybe in our houses. Plus, there's always- them."

"Fangirls?" Tommy asked, a int of fear in his voice.

"Yep. And they'll yaoi and high school fanfiction and lemon the new DigiDestined to death before they even get a shot at life," Tai said. "Me and Davis went to go meet the new goggle boy, and Davis gave him his first test of many. So- here he is. I'll go get him."

Tai left the soccer field and went behind the bleachers. He popped back out two minutes later and said, "Okay, you can come out." A boy who looked like Davis waddled onto the field, his arms full of Japanese snack food. At his side was a half Guilmon, half Veemon creature wearing green headphones.

"Yay! He brought the rice balls!" Veemon chirped as he jumped up and down.

"You passed your first test, dude!" Davis said.

"What does this have to do with being a good goggle boy?" the new guy asked.

"Nothing. I do that to all the new DigiDestined," Davis explained.

"Yea, when it was my turn, Patamon ordered 900 cheeseburgers, and guess who had to deliver them?" Takato said. "How does that little Digimon eat so much?"

Tai walked up to the new goggle boy and looked him over. "What's your name?" he asked.

The new goggle boy peered up at Tai from behind the colorful snack packages. "Kudou Taiki," he said, a bit too quietly for a normal goggle boy. "And my Digimon is Shoutmon. Can I put these down?"

"Please do. I feel like I'm talking to snack food. Again," Tai said. Taiki dropped the snack packages and got a good look around. He scratched the back of his head.

"There sure are a lot of DigiDestined," Taiki said.

"Yea, and WE can turn into Digimon!" JP cried out.

"Let's try a nice 'Welcome, Taiki'," Zoe snapped at JP.

"How about an "I love you, JP" first?" JP asked.

"Nice try," Zoe said, giving him a slap. She then turned to Taiki. "Welcome, Taiki!"

The other DigiDestined gave off a hum of "Welcome Taiki!" and "Welcome Shoutmon!"s. Susie and Lopmon toddled up to Shoutmon. "Yay! You brought us a toy!" Lopmon took Shoutmon's earphones and ran away. "Hey! Give them back!" Shoutmon chased Lopmon all around the soccer field until he caught up with Lopmon and snatched them back.

"Taiki," Tai said. "You're going to lead a new generation of DigiDestined into battle against the forces of evil. We expect you'll do your best." He turned to the others. "Any advice you want to give Taiki?" he asked.

"Don't be a bonehead out there," Sora said.

"Be careful. Just, be careful," Joe said.

"What he said," Tentomon added.

"Beware the fangirls and their fanfiction," Izzy said. "No matter what, you must stand strong through terrible fanfiction."

"And hatedoms," Davis said. "If you survive with as many as I have, you'll be just fine out there."

"And watch out for yaoi, especially with your loner," Takuya added.

"Remember a leader needs compassion, not just a thick skull and reckless courage," Takato said.

"And Shoutmon, digivolving into an evil Digimon is no fun," Agumon said. "Be good to Shoutmon, Taiki."

"And don't forget to eat your vegetables!" Palmon added.

"But I hate spinach..." Taiki's voice trailed off.

People started randomly saying things. "Recycle! And don't forget- there's a rice ball eating tournament next week! And you can dance in your underpants- just not on Fridays!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tai roared into his megaphone. Everyone settled down. "By the way," he whispered to Taiki, "Kitty litter doesn't taste good, so don't eat it- except on a Friday." He turned to the older DigiDestined and Digimon. "Well, guys, that's Taiki. He'll be staying with me and Kari until Bandai creates a new home for him."

"No fair! You guys got Keenan!" Mimi whined.

Gabumon's ears twitched. "I hear something," he said. And soon, everyone heard it- the light hiss on the air of "Yama-sama..."

"MATT FANGIRLS AT THIS LATE HOUR?" everyone screamed. And then, the said fangirls ran onto the soccer field.

"RUN!" The DigiDestined all ran back to their respective worlds except for Keenan, Falcomon, Shoutmon and Taiki who went with Tai and Kari.

* * *

That night, Taiki and Shoutmon were up late.

"Can't sleep?" Shoutmon asked his partner.

"I'm excited. How can I sleep?" Taiki replied. He for one couldn't wait to go to the Digital World!

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Kudou Taiki- Someone who will never overlook those in need, a first year junior high school student with a warm personality. He has been selected to become the goggle boy of the new series Digimon Cross Wars. Welcome, Taiki and Shoutmon! Please R&R to see if I can make this fic better in any way.


End file.
